I Will Find You
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper or his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.
1. Meetings

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper or his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper or Leo. I do own everyone else though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I'm on the ship over to the war. The men around me, or should I say children, are excited. I'm not. War isn't some sort of game, people get hurt and die. I guess they haven't had a family member die in a war. I have.  
  
I'm a doctor, I swore to go to the next war as a doctor when my father died. He died because the doctor couldn't see him because he was to busy. I will hopefully be able to stop something like this happen to someone else.  
  
The ship's stopped and the soldiers are rushing to get off and yelling and calling out to each other. Haven't these men every heard of a line? Oh well, it's probably because most of them are under eighteen.  
  
I get off and go to where the doctors and nurses are gathering. I look around and see my two mates heading off to where the soldiers for the war are lining up. I wave to them and they wave back.  
  
I spot one of the nurses having trouble with her shoe which is stuck in the mud and I go over and help her. She looks up at me and I'm momentarily stunned, she is so beautiful.  
  
'Thanks,' she says. I manage to release her shoe from the mud and reply,  
  
'No problem, umm. I'm Leo,' I hold out my hand. She takes it and I raise it to my lips and she looks flattered.  
  
'I'm Piper,' she replies. She smiles at me and the sun reflects off her auburn brown hair. God help me, I think there will be no way of me concentrating on taking care of the soldiers with Piper around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. I'll get the next chap up as soon as I can.  
  
Lataz, P3 


	2. Decisions

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo, Leo's two mates and his wife. But I do own everyone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I hate myself. I have a faithful wife at home and yet I have fallen in love with this beautiful nurse. I do not believe that I'm so unfaithful when my wife would cross hot coals in her bare feet for me.  
  
I am so ashamed that I am even thinking about Piper, however beautiful she is I must stay faithful. There haven't sent the soldiers out on the battlefield yet, they're sending them first thing in the morning to surprise the Germans.  
  
So right now I am only to sit here and twiddle my thumbs and think of such bad thought about faithfulness and how beautiful Piper is. This is unfair. I love my wife and yet I love Piper too.  
  
I think I know how to relieve my suffering, if I am to stay near Piper and see her as a friend then it will be ok. Alright that's just an excuse to be near her but I don't care anymore.  
  
If I find a fault then I will be able to hold of my feelings. If it is only physical then that will not help. If it is a emotional psychological one then I can feel sorry for her instead of love her, it's the only substitute I have.  
  
I'm sitting here in the corner of my tent while all the other doctors are chatting and laughing. One of them comes over and says,  
  
'Howdy, I'm Reg. I'm from Texas.' He offers his hand and I shake it and reply,  
  
'I'm Leo. From San Francisco.'  
  
'Cisco eh? I went there once, nice place.' I nod and he asks,  
  
'How come you're so down?'  
  
'Well, I've just met someone that I've fallen in love with.'  
  
'Ahh, yes so you are the one who my cousin was going on about.'  
  
'You're Piper's cousin?'  
  
'Yup. Well cousin in law, it gets a little complicated. You know in-laws.' He rolls his eyes and I nod sympathetically.  
  
'Anyway, I sorta have someone back home...' I trail off and Reg nods and then suddenly realises what I mean.  
  
'You mean...oh. Right, well Leo you have a decision to make. Who do you love?'  
  
'Both.'  
  
'Who do you love more?'  
  
'I don't really know Piper.'  
  
'Then get to know her. Chances are your wife's not exactly bein Miss Perfect Princess.' I glared at him and he put his hands up and said,  
  
'Hey, just a guess. I mean you might not even come back from this war. Everyone's sayin this is gonna be a carnage.' I nod and see his point,  
  
'I guess...'  
  
'Besides if you're gonna choose one you need to know Piper as well as you know your wife. What you like what you don't, you know, the basics.'  
  
'I see your point.'  
  
'Besides Piper's a great gal. From Cisco same as you and reckons your really polite and handsome and she wishes that you liked her as much as she does you.'  
  
'I do. Believe me I do.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Course he does. Newayz I'm gonna say this once and once again later. Review review review. Review review review review review. Again? Okay. Review review review. Review review review review review. There you go now review review review!  
  
Lataz, P3 


	3. Death and Destruction

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo or his wife. Now you know what to get me for my b'day! =P  
  
Piper's POV  
  
It's so strange. War is meant to be a time of death and destruction. But for me it's like it's a time of love. Alright that sounds really weird, but it's true. I met this doctor called Leo on the first day and he's just so perfect.  
  
I know it sounds premature if I say that I love someone after knowing them for a day. But, I don't know what it is about Leo. It's almost as if we're meant to be together, or something. I don't know all I know is that I'm crazy about him and I'm wondering what the hell Reg and Leo are talking about over there.  
  
I mean it's not as though they have that much to talk about. They don't have anything in common. Well, only me. But they're in such deep conversation I'm getting worried. What if they're saying something bad or if Reg is trying to get Leo not to like me. Or, I don't what. I'm going over to check it out.  
  
"Hey guys." I say and notice that Leo's blushing slightly. I smile at him and am happy to note that he smiles back readily.  
  
"So, Reg. How are you going?"  
  
"Good, good. Yourself?" I still keep my eyes on Leo and don't break eye contact,  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go. Talk to someone, or something. Yeah..." He walked off and Leo and I were left there and I sat down at Reg's spot.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Um, yeah..."  
  
"You're a doctor right?"  
  
"Yeah, you're a nurse?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty obvious stuff yeah?" I said and Leo and I laughed as I fingered my dress.  
  
"So how come you're here?" I asked.  
  
"I came to help the soldiers, my father died in war. I'm going to try to prevent anyone else from having that happen again."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I came here to help the soldiers as well, I just feel sorry for them. Some are even younger than me."  
  
"Wow, which is pretty unbelievable," he stammered, "I mean, uh, you're so young and everythin', you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I get you. It's okay Leo, relax." Then I don't know what I was thinking but I put my hand on his which was resting on his thigh. He looked me in the eyes suddenly, I smiled at him calmly. My heart is going crazy my attempts to calm it down are not really working that well. I look into those eyes, oh those eyes.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as his blinking became slower and slower and before I knew it...  
  
Heyz pplz, miss me? Cors not. Newayz I just wanna point out here that Piper probably wouldn't have had the same name in her past life but I want to simplify it a bit. Make it easier for the people who don't read the reviews and don't know who the hell (insert name here) is. Shrugs wateva, dusn really matta. Newayz, sigh it's time to review! Yay, yay, errgh. I noe some of you mite not like reviewing but it's compulsory.....sort of. Newayz if you guys could review I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thnx,  
  
P3 


	4. Conscience

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo or his wife. But I do own the ice cold air outside the tent. And the tent. And the mud. And...well nothing else really.  
  
Leo's POV  
  
Oh My God. I can't believe it. I'm about to kiss this beautiful nurse and I'm thinking about my wife at home. My conscience gets the better of me and I swerve and miss her mouth. She falls onto my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her. In know how she must be feeling now, same as me only worse. I'm feeling guilty and extremely sad. She's probably embarrassed and won't be able to face me again. I've got to tell her.  
  
"Listen Piper, I can't..."  
  
"Why?" She wasn't crying but I could feel that she was tense. I felt immense pity that I had met my wife before her. Why did it have to be this way? Her being in my arms felt right, as if we were two halves which made one whole. With my wife, I love her but I never quite have the same feeling as I have with Piper. It was as if we are...I can't say it...soul mates. Suddenly I was jolted back to the here and now and realised that I still hadn't answered Piper,  
  
"I have a wife Piper." I felt her sigh and collapse into my his arms as if it had cost her an immense amount of energy to hold herself up. She murmured into my chest,  
  
"I knew it, I knew you were too good to be true. Why didn't I trust my conscience?" I let her go so that I could look her in the eye,  
  
"Sometimes," I paused, "Sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind and ignore your conscience. This is what I wish was one of those times, but my conscience is screaming at me. I'm sorry, I can't Piper." I got up and walked outside. The air was bracing to say the least. It was freezing and I felt glad. Because with every breath I dragged in what seemed to be tiny icicles and it is a way I could punish myself for doing what I did.  
  
Whatever I did I had a could of guilt hanging over my head. Whether I betrayed my wife or let down Piper. But that look she had in her eye... It was as if she didn't expect me to betray my wife for her. It was as if she would love me no matter what I did. My wife, however is a different case, she is jealous to say the least. If there is one person who you could call clingy it's my wife. She's almost obsessive at times and I find it stifling. I love her but her bossiness sometimes causes me to lose my temper, I'm not proud of that fact but nevertheless it is a fact. I had enough control of my temper to never lose it in front her of course.  
  
I love my wife but somehow Piper seems like the perfect wife. I feel so guilty thinking this but even my conscience is agreeing that if I was married to Piper everything would be perfect, and if it wasn't I would do anything I could to make it so. My wife is inflexible, as bad as I feel thinking that, and Piper is willing to do what I want, I know that sounds selfish but somehow he wanted a break from being told how to breath. I know, I know I've only known her for a day and yet I know exactly what she is like by only gazing into her eyes. But that's how it is for me. I don't know how it's like that but it is.  
  
Everything was a mess. Feelings and memories are flooding my mind and it feels as if my head is spinning out of control. It's all too much, everything's going crazy. This is not the way it's meant to be. When I made the vows to my wife I meant it and now I'm debating whether or not to go in the medical tent and declare my love to a beautiful nurse and have an affair with her.  
  
"Come outside to think?" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see smoke curling up in the air from the shadows. I tried to see the outline of the figure but I couldn't make it out then the mystery person stepped out of the shadows and I saw it was Reg.  
  
"Hi Reg, I got some stuff to think over."  
  
"Not inside with Piper I see. Problems with the conscience?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Believe me I struggled with stuff like that too but then I remarried the lady and I discovered a whole new world. My life had, meaning again and I was happy again. Just because I remarried. Think about it Leo, think about it real hard." Reg's words began to make a little sense to me and I wondered if I had heard them somewhere before but I just couldn't remember where...  
  
Something inside me broke and I started crying. I don't know why but tears started streaming down my face. It was as if I was feeling grief for something that had happened in the future. Suddenly I felt as if I couldn't stray from Piper's side for a second longer. I rushed inside the tent and saw her in the corner, head down and looking like she was crying.  
  
I started walking towards her, to apologise when this white light appeared and caused me to be blinded...  
  
AN: Don't you just love cliff hangers? =P Promise I won't leave you hanging for too long. I will update soon as I can.  
  
Cyz,  
  
P3 


	5. White and Black

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo or his wife. I do own the trickling sound in the background tho...actually I don't cos it was in one of the episodes so I don't really own anything except for the shells and guns and all those mean and nasty weapons...  
  
Chapter 5: White to Black  
  
---------------  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I woke up on a mattress but don't open my eyes. Not just yet. I groaned, this mattress is so hard that you can't really call it a mattress. It's as hard as the ground. Except the ground is wet and muddy so you could say that this mattress is harder than the ground. I shifted slightly but realised that it wasn't going to get any better than this.  
  
I groaned again as the pain came washing back over my body and I felt my head throb. I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw the white ceiling, a white ceiling that wasn't in the medical tent or any other place that I knew except for at home in the bathroom. I sat up slowly, so as not to aggravate my head ache and realised that this was not my bathroom.  
  
I was in a large room with white columns and I could faintly hear the sound of trickling water. It would be soothing if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't know where I was. It was completely deserted and you could almost hear the footsteps that once were heard in these halls. No wait, those were current footsteps.  
  
A figure in a light brown robe stepped into my view from behind one of the columns. I'm immediately awake and aware of my surroundings. The words of my old army instructor came back to me,  
  
"If you don't know where you are immediately assume it's enemy territory. I don't care if you're doctors, you are still vulnerable to the enemy. Remember that." Obviously it had worked, I thought. Then I brought my mind back to the here and now. The figure stepped into the main part where I was standing.  
  
I got up and stood to attention. I have to know where I am, I doubt that I'd been captured and that the enemy had white, soothing buildings but I still have to get back to the war ground. Back to Piper you mean, a little voice in the back of my mind said but I ignored it.  
  
I studied the figure, it's robe covered everything including it's face which it kept bowed. I decided it was time to find out where I was,  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Do you love Piper?" The voice was so familiar and the question threw me off. I regained my composure and tried to strengthen my tone,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Do you love Piper?" I felt my anger building up. Watch yourself, you don't know what he can do, I thought.  
  
"Do you love Piper?" My anger overrided his ability to keep calm and he ran to the figure and slammed him against a column.  
  
"How do you know Piper?" The man kept quiet and I decided that I was getting too annoyed with him,  
  
"Answer me!" I slammed him against the column again. The man put his hands on my arms.  
  
"Calm down Leo, I know you're a pacifist. Put all those unsaid protests to good use." The man's comment shocked me so much that I let him go. It was true, all these years of wars had made me mad and I'd always wanted to say something but I was scared of speaking out. My head throbbed louder and more painfully than ever.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just someone who wants you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy."  
  
"Do you love Piper?"  
  
"Yes, alright? Yes I do love Piper."  
  
"Then tell her, make her feel it." I could hear the slight desperation in the man's voice.  
  
"Why? Why should I?"  
  
"If you want to be happier then do this, get every second you can with her. Before it's too late." The man withdrew a bit after that and I knew that he wasn't meant to say that.  
  
"What's too late? What happens?"  
  
"I can't tell you." The man admitted, defeated. (AN: Recognise this?)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It will affect your future. Listen Leo, please do this. Have I given you any reason to not to trust me?"  
  
"Have you given any reason for me to trust you?" I saw the man's shoulders slumping as I said this and felt pity for him. Then I decided to go back on my words,  
  
"Fine, I will. But what about my wife?"  
  
"Forget about her Leo, just forget about her." My rage came back with a red flash and I pushed him up against the pillar more with my anger that was radiating off my body than with words,  
  
"HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT HER? SHE'S MY WIFE GODDAMMIT!"  
  
"Leo, calm down." The man's voice as firm as well as not too harsh. I found myself calmed and I only had heavy breaths to remind me of how my temper had gotten the best of me and my headache was taking the pay from it.  
  
"Do you love Piper?" I almost laughed when I heard this because it was as if we were starting from scratch.  
  
"Yes I love Piper." I replied daring him to say what I knew came next.  
  
"Then tell her, make her feel it." I laughed to myself and smiled before asking,  
  
"I will." I could see his shoulders return to his usual posture and then I decided to throw in the thing that would mix it up a bit,  
  
"But, I will only do so if you show me your face." I saw the man hesitate but he lifted his hood, nevertheless. I saw the face of a young man, probably in his early twenties, not much older than me even though I would've guessed he was much older because of the wiseness with which he moved and talked with. He had long dark hair and was reasonably pale. The man hesitated when he saw my face and uniform, as if it took him back. But that wasn't possible because I didn't know him.  
  
"I'll send you back." He said with a moment's hesitation. Again I saw a white light and I felt my body somehow move downwards.  
  
---------------  
  
I woke up on a table and I sat up quickly, swinging my legs over the side. I recognised the inside of the medical tent. Reg was standing before me and he asked,  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard the distant sounds of gunfire and shells.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You blacked out an' fainted when the first shell hit. It was probably shock or somethin."  
  
"Where's Piper?" I asked rubbing my head which was throbbing and I stood up still rubbing my head, trying to make the throb go away. My head bowed down because I hoped that it would somehow decrease the pain.  
  
"She's outside, taking care of some of the injured soldiers." I lifted my head and pushed Reg aside, ignored his pleas for me to not do it, and strode to the doorflap. I lifted it and was surrounded in almost darkness and, even worse, the sound of gunfire, shells and cries of pain. The full moon shone so I could see the outlines of figures. I recognised Piper, I don't know how but I did.  
  
I started to walk towards her, it turned into a run and I was sprinting the last 10 metres when she felt me and turned her face towards me. The joy on her face was indescribable and I was sprinting towards her but at the last second I heard something whistling our way. I knew it was a shell and I tried desperately to reach her and fling her aside.  
  
I was almost there, our fingers touched as I reached out desperately for her and I tried so hard to push her out of the way. I didn't know what had happened and when the shell landed I felt myself shaken to the very soul. I tried to see through the smoke but I couldn't see anything.  
  
When it had cleared partially I saw Piper lying down in the mud. Unconscious or dead. I didn't know which but I hoped desperately that it was the first. I walked slowly towards her and everything else was white noise. I bent down and picked her up easily and took her to the medical tent.  
  
Inside I checked her pulse, desperate to find the reassuring thump.....  
  
---------------  
  
Phew, long chapter. Okay you guys are curious to why Chris (yes that's who the 'Elder' is) is up there and an Elder. But remember, appearances can be deceiving wink wink, nudge nudge. K, not too many hints here tho so I'm not saying nothing. =P You'll find out in the next chapter later on anyway  
  
Nice cliffhanger eh?  
  
P3 


	6. I Will Always Love You

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo or his wife. I do own the glass and the scapular and the blood and the tent and everything else....  
  
Chapter 6: I Will Always Love You  
  
---------------  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I sat next to the mattress at which Piper lay. She sat there, breathing shallowly but not aware of the world around her. Her body had experienced so much damage that it had shut itself down.  
  
Now all that was between her and the pearly white gates was that shallow breath she took every few seconds that I knew would, at some time, cease. Any moment now her breathing would slow down, slower, slower until the next breath would not come...  
  
But until then she was still breathing shallowly and I kept her warm hand in mine and when she shivered I would cover her with a blanket and make sure that she was as comfortable as possible. I would do anything to get her back. Anything.  
  
Sometimes Reg would come and sit next to me, others would also join me and console me. I feel so terrible when I heard the booms and the ground shake outside but I can never leave Piper's side. I hear the soldiers' cries and pleas and feel terrible but then I would look over at Piper and now that here is where I am needed.  
  
I felt my eyelids drooping and I felt my head drop, which made me wake up again. My gaze went back to Piper as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Her eyelids flickered and I felt some hope that her body had miraculously repaired itself.  
  
"Piper?" I whispered desperately, the one thing that I wanted most in the world was that she would open her eyes and respond. She shifted her body and her eyes opened a fraction,  
  
"Leo?" I leaned over so I was above her face.  
  
"I'm here Piper, I'm here."  
  
-------  
  
Piper's POV  
  
My eyes flickered open and I felt the immense pain all over my body. I shifted slightly to try and become more comfortable. Then I remembered who I'd imagined in my dream. I'd been running through a maze when Everything had disappeared and the only thing I'd seen was Leo and I'd heard him call my name.  
  
"Leo?" I saw his face, creased with worry and love. He smiled slightly, like the clouds parting and the sun shining through them brightly.  
  
"I'm here Piper, I'm here." I smiled brightly and saw that his face lit up at this.  
  
"Piper," he said and seemed to be searching for words. I tried to help him,  
  
"Yes?" I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted to say.  
  
"I...I..." Leo took a deep breath before continuing,  
  
"I love you Piper." He stammered slightly but when he got it out my smile widened and I felt complete happiness. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to be happy.  
  
"I love you too Leo." In the back of my mind I was reminded of his wife. Perhaps something had happened to her. Perhaps he had realised something. Perhaps.....Oh I was too tired, I tried to relax on the mattress and I looked up at him.  
  
His hand came down and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. He smiled down at me and the light from the light bulb reflected of his face so it seemed to 'glow'. His face glowed golden and it suited him. I smiled back up at him and he lifted my hand which he held in his to his lips. He brushed my hand with his lips, keeping eye contact with me.  
  
I felt a lump in my throat build up and tried to swallow it down.  
  
"Leo..." Leo leaned in and his lips brushed softly against mine and I felt a light tingle sweep through my body and I forgot about the pain. I lifted myself a bit so that our lips were fully against each other. His hands left mine and I felt them cup my face.  
  
The kiss became so passionate. I put everything into that kiss, all the love that I ever felt for Leo. The kiss lasted so long that I was oblivious to everything else. The only thing I could feel was love for Leo. Everything else wasn't important. Nothing mattered except for my love for Leo and his for me.  
  
Then I felt him draw back, hesitantly and I became aware that someone was calling him. I recognised the voice as the Colonel. He gave me an apologetic smile and gave me another quick kiss before walking out of my view. I was left with feelings of love and warmth.  
  
-------  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I left Piper on the bench unwillingfully. I approached the Colonel and asked what he'd wanted,  
  
"Well Private, I'd like to know why you haven't been taking care of the dying soldiers out there."  
  
"I've been taking care of Miss Halliwell sir. She had a bad injury and if her condition changed at any time I made sure I was there to help."  
  
"I saw how you're 'taking care' of her. Don't think I'm stupid Private. Get someone else to take care of the nurse. You report to duty." He clicked his heels and I saluted him. He left and I felt a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen.  
  
I heard the whistle of a shell and dived for cover automatically. I shut my eyes and everything went white, almost blinding me. I cried out instinctively as I felt a dull pain all over my body. It felt as if I'd landed on pins. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on broken glass.  
  
I felt a dull pain, more than anywhere else, in my leg and looked down to see a scapular buried in it, about 3 inches deep. I moaned with agony, and then I remembered Piper. I crawled over to where her mattress was, there was nothing on the mattress that I could see.  
  
Then I saw her. Beneath the mattress was her body. She'd rolled of it, hearing the whistle of the shell and tried to cover her face. A shard of glass was stuck in the back of her head, buried as deep as the scapular in my leg was, if not deeper. I cried. I honest-to-god cried. My tears rolled down my cheeks and I howled over her body.  
  
I turned her over and saw that she was as beautiful as I'd left her. I sobbed into her body desperately hoping that she would wake up. But I knew that this would be one miracle too many. Instead I just passed out next to her body and hoped that she had felt the immense love that I'd felt for her.  
  
As one last consolation I felt as if her spirit, as it was drifting away from her body, had said,  
  
"I will always love you Leo."  
  
-------  
  
No-one's POV  
  
Reg came into the tent, looking for Leo and Piper hoping it wasn't too late to save them. He saw them lying next to each other next to the mattress she'd lain on before. He hurried over to them, seeing Leo's wound and Piper's he decided Piper's was more serious and knelt beside her.  
  
He leaned down and extracted the large shard of glass which was stuck so firmly in her head. He flung it aside and then rolled his sleeves up. He hovered his hand over her wound and felt his power flow out of him but it didn't heal her wound. He kept it there for a few seconds but he couldn't feel the power flowing into a certain place as it did with other people.  
  
He hung his head, she was gone. Her spirit had already left her body and there was no way that he could heal her. Then he remembered Leo, lying unconscious next to Piper. He retrieved gauze and took the scapular out gently, trying not to wake him. Then he put the gauze on and let it absorb some of the blood visibly, and then healed him.  
  
Leo sat up suddenly, unaware of Reg and looked over at Piper, at her face which was dishevelled and tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to tame the fly aways. He bent down and whispered,  
  
"I will always love you." He found he had fresh tears in his eyes, Reg patted his back and tried to comfort him as he sobbed over her body.  
  
---------------  
  
AN: Next chapter I promise to tell you guys what's going on with Chris being an elder and stuff, and Reg being a whitelighter. Like this one? If so review and I'll update within a month! I probably will anyway but I want you guys to tell me which way this story's gonna go.  
  
Luv,  
  
P3 


	7. Elder land

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo or his wife. I own the Elders that no-one has heard of or knows  
  
Chapter 7: Elder land  
  
---------------  
  
POV (AN: Not telling who this is yet =P!)  
  
I looked around quickly after I sent Leo back to his world. I walked quickly over to the wall and listened carefully for the telling footsteps of other Elders approaching. I ran my hand a few centimetres away from my face and felt my old one reappearing. Thank God for Chris, Leo seeing my real face might have freaked him out. Sometimes it is best to be a stranger.  
  
I heard some footsteps and hid behind the column and put on my hood. Two elders came around the corner and orbed a young woman up from earth. They then led her off, trying to calm her and explain what had happened. They didn't usually need to calm the new white lighters. I knew the feeling of peace and understood that only the most stubborn and alert people actually resisted the peace.  
  
After the elders left I sighed in relief and leaned against the column. The whole past Leo thing had tired me out and using my power for time travel had drained most of it, the rest taken by the transformation of my face. I took my hood back off. It had bothered me ever since I'd become an elder. It was part of the uniform to have it on but it felt so confining.  
  
I slid down the column and sat down on the cold floor. My head rest in my hands. It all depended on Leo now. If he was going to actually have the guts to tell her his feelings. I'd given him a chance to change the past, to now about them being soul mates before they'd met as witch-white lighter it was now all up to Leo.  
  
I hate being out of control, but in a way I am in control. The only reason I've done this is because I know this isn't going to change the future. There isn't any way. When you get up here and are introduced as a white lighter all your past lives are void. So I'll have to fall in love with Piper again, just like I did now. I just wish I knew what he was doing.  
  
But I couldn't. If I was to be found here it would be terrible. The Elders might even stop Piper and I meeting for a second time. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen in my life. I tried to blow off some steam by running my hands through my hair several times.  
  
It didn't work so I stood up and walked around a bit. I was itching to go over and see what was happening. I couldn't stand it. It was so terrible, the torture was unbearable. Had he kissed her yet? Had he professed his love to her? The pain, my heart seemed to move my legs until I was standing over the window. The window into Leo's world that is.  
  
I peered down and directed it to where I knew he was. By her bed after she'd been hit by the shell. It happened when I was down there. I was sitting next to her and she woke up.  
  
-------  
  
"Piper?" I whispered desperately, the one thing that I wanted most in the world was that she would open her eyes and respond. She shifted her body and her eyes opened a fraction,  
  
"Leo?" I leaned over so I was above her face.  
  
"I'm here Piper, I'm here." Piper smiled up at me, her face beaming. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but a cloud of doubt surrounded the subject so I just kept my mouth shut. We sat there looking at each other with our unsaid love. My face had joy and a deep pain etched around my eyes and in them. Piper seemed to notice this and asked,  
  
"What's wrong?" I tried to search for words that didn't condemn me to a life in hell.  
  
"I was worried that you had died," Her face lit up slightly, as if she was glad that I cared and then I continued,  
  
"I mean, I wouldn't want a fellow comrade to die in battle, now would I?" I tried to give her a smile as I saw her face slightly lose its light and I took her hand in mine again. I held it in a tender way, clasping her soft hand in my two rough ones. 


	8. Tomorrow is Another Day

Title: I Will Find You  
  
Summary: PiperLeo. Leo goes to war as a doctor and meets Piper there who is a nurse. Leo falls in love instantly but has to choose between Piper and his wife. Think about how Piper had to choose between Leo and Dan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Piper, Leo or his wife. I own the rain, mud and the doctors that are at the funeral. This is a sad, sad chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Tomorrow is Another Day  
  
---------------  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I'm standing here in the rain. Because it's still early in the war the Colonel let me have a private funeral. Reg, some other doctors and nurses who knew her are here with me. One of them is a reverend as well as a doctor and is holding the ceremony. He is reciting psalms from his personal bible but I can't hear him.  
  
I can't hear the rat-tat-tat of the machine guns over the hill. I can't hear the whine of descending shells. I can't hear the explosions from six hundred feet away. I can't hear the screams of soldiers or feel their pain as I usually can. I can't feel my own pain, even when I awoke from unconsciousness I couldn't feel it although I could see that blood seeping through the gauze.  
  
No, now I'm in my own world. A silent world filled with pain, not physical pain but mental pain, emotional pain. There is no here and now, there is no time and place, there is no present and past, there is only Piper and my love for each other and the fact that she's gone. The fact that I had no chance to really make her feel loved, to help her heal in more ways than one. No, there was none of that. Just skipped to the grief.  
  
A hundred years could pass and I still would be standing here, in my own mental rain. With no-one around me, with the sun shining down on me. With the hills turned from mud to green. With the graves of so many people around me, doctors and soldiers from both sides. But I would still be here. In the same spot. Not having moved a muscle.  
  
I don't care that I have a wife anymore. If God had meant me not to stray he wouldn't have introduced Piper into my life. True love. That seldom comes along but I felt it for Piper. Even after she has...passed. I can still feel her love for me and mine for her, I know that this will never leave. Our love is immortal, somehow I could feel this and I knew that no matter what happened nothing could change this. Nothing.  
  
I felt as if tomorrow would never come, something my father used to always say was that if I was ever feeling down I should remember that tomorrow is another day. Right now it felt as if there would be no day after this one, the pain and sacrifice I'd gone through would keep repeating itself over and over again.  
  
My thoughts are all about her. They will never stray from her. I might move from this spot physically but I will never move mentally. After I have died I will return here and re-shed my tears which run so freely now. Because I know that this pain will never heal. Piper and I will never be together again. I will never kiss her lips again. I will never touch her silky soft skin again. I will never run my hands through her hair again.  
  
I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and, reluctantly, return to the present world. Or real world whatever you want to call it. Reg has his hand on my shoulder, everyone else has left. He has one piece of advice for me,  
  
"Don't keep it in, let your grief out." He bites his lip and walks away. I'm left standing in the rain and mud. I decide to take this advice and I kneel next to Piper's grave. I cry and my tears mix with the rain pouring down my face. My hair is being matted by the rain and is being plastered down instead of being generally spiky. I lift my face to the sky and feel the rain fall on my face, cleansing me. I close my eyes and let the rain run down my face, neck, body and let it stain my clothes.  
  
I'm drenched in seconds and I suddenly feel angry. With myself, with the stranger who told me to tell her I loved her, with Reg, with anyone but her. If that stranger hadn't told me to love her I wouldn't get as hurt. 'But you wouldn't have been as happy either.' A voice in my head retaliates. I have to agree.  
  
I open my eyes to the sky and I know what I have to do. What I must do, for some reason it is the only thing that I will live for now. I have a goal in life now. Not the sanest one but it is a goal and I know I will spend the rest of my life striving towards it. Not that you can do that. My thoughts were mixed and blurred as if the rain had made them run like water paint.  
  
I decided to take Reg's advice again, but now verbally. I didn't know what I was doing but as I knelt there in the rain shivering involuntarily I yelled out something that will always stick in my mind no matter how old I get,  
  
"I will find you! I will find you Piper! In this life or the next, I swear to God that I will find you!" I sat back on my heels and bowed my head, tired after the outburst and began to cry again. It was becoming a ritual for me to cry and it felt as if the tears would never stop, my tears were unlimited. It felt as if I would sit there for the rest of my life, crying.  
  
I looked back at the sky, still sitting on my heels and felt as if she was watching me. I dragged in my tears and managed to build a dam to stop the flood of tears. I looked up and felt as if the sun was shining on me even thought it was raining. I heard Piper's voice. At first I thought I'd gone crazy but as I listened I recognised her and opened my mind to her.  
  
"Leo, please. Don't grieve, service the soldiers. Help them like you wanted to help your father." I closed my eyes again and basked in the warmth of what I recognised as her love. Even if I had gone crazy I knew that this was right. Even if she hadn't talked to me from the heavens I knew that this is what she would've wanted and what I would've wanted too. I sent my thanks to whoever had sent to message and got back onto my feet, swaying like a new born lamb but finding my feet again I stood resolutely.  
  
I cast one last look towards the sky and thanked her or him or them once again for giving me a meaning for life. More than just to find Piper again but to help those who needed help, to sacrifice myself for countless others. To live and love, or at least like, doing it. To have the power not to walk right into the gunfire just to get to Piper. To give life my best shot. And so on.  
  
I wiped all the tears from my face and I walked back towards the camp. After all tomorrow is another day.  
  
---------------  
  
AN: Last chapter I might add an after word though. Explain some more stuff about how this fits in and everything although I've done quite a bit of that in there little thingy's down here. Oh well. This story's ended so quickly, unlike my Guess Who's Back which went on for 13 chapters but they were shorter so I guess it's fair. Now I know this chapter isn't my longest but it isn't my shortest either so don't chuck tomatoes at me. It's over 1,000 words so be happy, it's 1,211 with only the actual story text. That's a lot of words, most essays have to be that long. My longest has been chapter 7 which has 1,650 words of actual story (not including the summary and title and disclaimer and stuff). This is a very long fare well and I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed but I don't have enough space right now so I'll mention everyone in the after word, promise!  
  
Luv,  
  
P3 


	9. After Word

Hey guys,  
  
This is the after word and I would like to take the space (not time) to thank everyone who has reviewed my story:  
  
Princess Paige  
  
leo/piper4ever  
  
Charmboy4  
  
LeoPiper24/7  
  
piperleo4eva  
  
iheartgreenday  
  
Chub  
  
p3charmed4eva  
  
xXx RT xXx   
  
Charmed-Phoebe03  
  
LeoPiperAndyPrue  
  
xjelliepotatoex  
  
Spidyrocks-3  
  
katie   
  
DuCksRVeRykOoL  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL  
  
Jessica Clark   
  
patricia   
  
Sci fi fan   
  
Most of you guys have actually reviewed more than once and I would really like to thank you guys for all that really helping reviews (ie NO!::Breathes:: NO! SHE CAN'T DIE! Did you get the noo! part? She can't die! They can not be seperated...Bring her back right now! I mean it!::stands with hands on hips staring at PC screen:: NOW!)  
  
Well I'll just basically give you the figures, even though I know I shouldn't! This is of the real, actual story text...  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings- 248 words Chapter 2: Decisions- 497 words Chapter 3: Death and Destruction- 430 words Chapter 4: Conscience- 911 words Chapter 5: White to Black- 1,377 words Chapter 6: I Will Always Love You- 1,542 words Chapter 7: Elder land- 1,650 words Chapter 8: Tomorrow is Another Day- 1,211 words  
  
The number of words has been gradually increasing (usually). Sort of like the Harry Potter books, getting bigger and bigger, only these are chapters. I have to say after I posted up the first two chapters I forgot about this story for a while (you can see the writing style change) but when I restarted it I've gradually built up steam.  
  
I'm most proud of 'Elder land'. It was my longest and easiest to write, present Leo is quite predictable but I changed him with the whole impatient thing. I guess being in love changes you especially when your changing your past for what you hope is the best. Then there was that whole Gideon thing (was he even an elder back then?)...  
  
I look back and say it's been fun. This whole thing has definitely changed me for the better and helped my writing style and everything. I admit I kept on going into third person when it was meant to be Leo's POV. I got really pissed off with myself! I kept on having to double back and change pronouns and everything. Talk about annoying!  
  
Sigh It's been a rollercoaster ride and I didn't actually mean for the story to be this long and it's changed quite a bit from what I thought it would be when I first started it. Oh well, I've enjoyed it and I hope you have too. Kisses and hugs to all (especially those who reviewed!).  
  
Luv,  
  
P3  
  
P.S. If you want anything explained just email me and I'll reply as best as I can, promise! =P 


End file.
